English Rose
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: Vesper wasn't the only one that James left behind in Venice. He left behind a daughter that he had not idea about until she was almost grown. Katelina is exactly like her father, except for the baggage from being a spy. When he arrives in the sleepy town of Mystic Falls, he finds out there is more to the town than meets the eye.


**AN: One of my favorite spy movies is the Casino Royale remake. I hated the way it ended and made me wonder what would have happened if Bond and Vesper had a child. So, I got this idea to do a crossover with my favorite TV show, The Vampire Diaries. I hope you all like the story and please remember to review.**

**Prologue**

_**Vesper stared down at the small test in her hand as her heart pounded in her chest. Since escaping Venice, she had been feeling ill. All thoughts left her mind as she saw the two lines. She was going to be a mother. **_

_**Unsure of what to do, she left her home in England with the help of the CIA agent that her and the man she loved while in Montenegro. He helped her settle in a small town in Norther Virginia called Mystic Falls. **_

"_**You'll be safe here…no one will think to look for you here." Felix told her as they pulled up at the house. "Thank you…honestly." Vesper said. "Think nothing of it…take care of yourself…if you need me, here is my number." He replied, giving her a piece of paper. "I will…thank you." She said. **_

_**After watching the woman go into the house, he sighed, pulling out his phone and calling someone. He had to at least let one person know of this development.**_

"_**I need to speak with M…This is Felix Letter from the CIA…I have some information that might interest you." He replied.**_

_**Nine months later, Vesper had a beautiful baby girl. She smiled down at her, seeing the piercing blue eyes that her daughter had.**_

"_**She's beautiful." Her friend, Miranda smiled, looking at her. "She looks like her father…he had the most mesmerizing blue eyes you could imagine." Vesper smiled. **_

"_**What did you name her?" Liz asked, staring at the child her friend held. "Katelina Rose." Vesper smiled. "Its beautiful…she is so sweet." She smiled. "For now, something tells me that she is going to be just like her father and a hellion when she is older." Vesper smiled. **_

_**As they years drew on, her predictions were correct. Her daughter was just as arrogant, stubborn, and reckless as her father was. Vesper sighed whenever the school called her, telling her that Katelina had been in another fight. She would always arrive to see her daughter's lip busted and a cocky grin on her face. **_

_**Now…**_

__Vesper sighed as she entered the school again to see her daughter and Tyler sitting outside the principal's office and Alaric standing between them. Katelina had a fat lip and the start of a black eye forming. Tyler did as well as the teacher looked at her.

"Miss Lynd, sorry for bothering you at work." Alaric said, making her smile. "Alaric, I am more than used to it with her…again with fighting Tyler?" Vesper said.

"That ass kissing prick asked for it." Katelina growled, eyeing him.

"At least I know who my daddy is." He retorted, making the teen jump up. "Say it to my face, Lockwood." Katelina growled, as Alaric pulled her away from him.

"Easy…he's not letting her get in trouble…Damon handled it." He told Vesper. "Thank you…this way young lady." Vesper said.

As they walked down the hall, Rebekah saw the blonde girl and her mother leaving. She saw her and raised her middle finger, eyeing her as well. Katelina knew the real reason behind the fight and was not going to have it.

Meanwhile, a man sat in an office, listening to his boss tell him about something he rather not remember. She sighed, showing him a picture.

"Vesper is alive…she has a 17-year-old daughter." M told him, making him suddenly look up with interest. "What?" He breathed. "A daughter…quite the looker…remind you of someone, Bond?" She replied, a smirk on her face.

He stared down at the face of the girl in her cheer uniform beside her teammates. She looked just like him and her mother.

"Montenegro." He breathed. "James…while I need you to not get emotionally attached to those you work with, you something to fight for." M told him. "What if she doesn't need me?" James replied, making her scoff. "Please…every teenage girl needs their father…your daughter will most definitely need you." M replied, "Take some time off…Villers will arrange for your flight to Washington…from there it is five-hour drive."

Later the next day, he arrived in the little town. He was given an apartment there by M and wondered where to start looking for Vesper and his daughter. He just wondered if she wanted him as much as he wanted her.


End file.
